Outlaw
"Outlaw" is the eighth episode of the fourth season, and the 47th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and Keith Schreier and directed by John Dahl. It first aired February 26, 2013 Synopsis Bodies start dropping and no one is safe as the search for Drew Thompson enters its home stretch. Recap Raylan visits former Sheriff Hunter Mosley in prison and offers him a deal: hand over Drew Thompson and get transferred to a country club prison. Raylan ups the stakes by explaining that another inmate has been offered the same deal and the prize goes to whomever fesses up first. Hunter guesses that the other inmate is Arlo. Raylan grins. "I like you better than him," the marshal says. Boyd, in the meantime, sits with Gerald, who shares suggestions of how Boyd is to rid of Frank. "You're going to be the boy who takes out my trash," Gerald says. Boyd isn't used to being talked to so condescendingly ... at least not lately. At the prison, Arlo is wheeled into a seemingly secure room for a haircut. Hunter, who is in league with the guards, bursts in and is about to kill the elder Givens when Arlo springs into action. He bashes Hunter in the face with a glass jar of of barbicide disinfectant and then does the same thing to a charging guard with electric clippers. But Hunter doesn't stay down. He stabs Arlo in the chest with the shears. At the marshals' office, Eve Munro looks through photos, but claims not to be able to recognize Drew Thompson, her ex-husband. "Do you know how much people change in 30 years?" she asks. Art then shares the news of Arlo's injuries with Raylan, who takes the news as stoically as possible. Boyd, in the meantime, visits Frank and explains that he has been asked to kill the rich man. "I thought I would give you a chance to beat their price," Boyd says. Frank doesn't take that well and levels a shotgun at Boyd's chest. So Boyd politely excuses himself and returns to the bar. Colt is receiving text messages — apparently from Ellen May — asking for $20,000 in return for silence. Duffy then pays Boyd a visit and shares bad news: the mob is getting nervous that Drew Thompson has not yet been found. "Theo has a guy on the way down who has killed more people than malaria," Duffy explains. Boyd says that he has narrowed the list down to two names, and maybe it's safer to kill both. Of course, one of the names Boyd provides is Frank. He is shot dead by an assassin, who shows up at the front door dressed as a cop. Shelby, in the meantime, talks with Ellen May, who is staying at the sheriff's house and wearing Shelby's ex-wife's clothes. They share an uneasy flirtation. Ellen May wonders if she will ever deserve to wear respectable clothes — and live a respectable life. Colt heads to his drug dealer's house and asks for a $20,000 loan. When Dave begins to laugh, Colt steals his gun and shoots him dead before digging up a few wads of cash. He then hears a noise — and discovers Mark, Tim's friend, in the kitchen. Mark promises he won't anything, but Colt shoots him in the head. Raylan visits his father in the prison infirmary. "Just give me something," Raylan says. "Where's Drew Thompson?" But Arlo, who appears to be under heavy sedation, says nothing. As Raylan is about to leave, Arlo whispers "Kiss my ass." Later, another elderly member of Harlan's elite is about to have sex with a woman who isn't his wife when the doorbell rings. It's the assassin, still dressed as a cop, who opens fire. That's Boyd's second name. We then find out that it's Duffy's assassin at work. Duffy is quite proud of himself until Johnny reveals that neither victim could have possibly been Drew Thompson. In fact, Boyd has simply given Duffy two names on his lengthy enemy list. Duffy is furious, and tells Johnny that he is finally going to kill Boyd. So the assassin shows up at Johnny's bar and, because he is disguised as a deputy, takes Boyd into custody. Raylan happens to stop by and knows that Shelby gave no such order. The man in the cop's uniform draws his gun on Raylan, but isn't near fast enough. The marshal shoots him multiple times. Colt gets another text telling him to drop the money at a nearby park. Colt does just that. We then see Johnny shut down and throw out a cell phone. So Johnny is the one who has been scheming. Later, Nick calls Boyd, who offers his services to the Tonin family — in the Drew Thompson matter and beyond. In other words, why work through a loser like Duffy? Back at the marshals' office, Raylan casually announces that Arlo is dead — and doesn't seem too terribly concerned. Art immediately decides to put Raylan on leave for a week. Raylan negotiates his time off to "grieve" down to two days instead. Boyd then hosts Lee and Gerald — and explains that he now has the power. Although Lee and Gerald don't know it, Boyd has struck a deal with Nick (and, in turn, Theo) to strip Harlan's elite of all their contacts with judges and police. So now Boyd has the power. Lee and Gerald are furious, and then more than willing to buy their way out of the mess by giving Boyd whatever he wants. In the back office, Boyd kisses Ava. "This is our time," he says. "Let's break through that glass ceiling." We then see Raylan standing over his dad's corpse. Appearances First Appearances *See below for the Tonin Hitman. Deaths #Arlo Givens - Stabbed by Hunter Mosley. #Deke - Bodyguard for Frank Browning. Shot by Tonin Hitman. #Frank Browning - Shot by Tonin Hitman. #Dave- Shot by Colt. #Mark - Shot by Colt. #Sam Keener - Shot by Tonin Hitman. #Tonin Hitman - A hitman working for Theo Tonin that comes down to Harlan to look for Drew Thompson, and impersonates a Harlan County Deputy named "St. Michaels". Shot by Raylan Givens. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *Matthew John Armstrong as Tonin Hitman *Ned Bellamy as Gerald Johns *Julia Campbell as Eve Munro *Grainger Hines as Sam Keener *Brian Howe as Arnold *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Ian Reed Kesler as Mark *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Mike O'Malley as Nick Augustine *Michael Stoyanov as Dave *with Brent Sexton as Hunter Mosley *and Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-stars *Rocky McMurray as Frank Browning *James Ferris as Deke *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes